


welcome to the new age

by MiriRainbowitz



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Post-Star Trek Beyond, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7092484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles, Erik, and Hank end up on the Enterprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> El should ~~never~~ stop enabling me

Jim looked around the bridge and stifled a yawn. Not only had Spock kept him up last night – which, to be fair, he wasn’t exactly _complaining_ about – but right now, he was bored out of his mind. The galaxy was a fairly big place, so even traveling faster than the speed of light, getting from one place to another took a lot of time, and that _wasn’t_ something people told you at the Academy.

He turned around to look at Spock, hoping he could help entertain him, but Spock was utterly engrossed in his work, and Jim knew better than to interrupt him, otherwise he’d probably be sleeping alone in his quarters. He sighed, then took out his PADD, opening it to a chess game.

He played a game, then another, then looked at the time and groaned when he saw that only 17 minutes had passed. Days like this, he really wished his job was less interminably boring.

There was a bang and a flash of light, and three – beings – suddenly appeared in front of the navigation station. Two seemed to be human– white men, one bald and in a wheelchair, wearing very old-fashioned clothes, the other in a ridiculous magenta outfit with a helmet partially covering his head – and there was a blue-furred humanoid. They seemed to have been arguing, but were now silent, looking around the bridge in shock.

Jim was out of the chair in a flash, phaser pointing at them, along with the security redshirts and some of the other crew that were on the bridge. “Who are you?” Jim asked.

There was a pause, the three of them trading looks, before the wheelchair guy said, “I’m Professor Charles Xavier, my associates are Hank McCoy and Erik Lehnsherr. Where are we?”

Jim immediately fired his phaser at them, knocking them out in a second. Uncle Logan – who was not really his uncle, but his _very_ long-lived ancestor – talked about the X-Men, and Jim would rather not piss off an extremely powerful telepath or a powerful anti-human metallokinetic mutant. Or Hank McCoy, aka Beast.

“Get them to Holding Bay 3,” Jim said. The cells there were designed to neutralize any special powers, which would hopefully work well enough to contain them. “And let me know when they wake up.”

 

Charles hissed as his head throbbed. When Hank had landed the plane, his head had started aching, and as they drew closer to the source of the strange radiation, his headache got worse and worse. 

“Are you okay?” Hank asked, and Charles managed to get out, “I’m fine, Hank, thank you,” his voice sounding remarkably normal. He was thankful Hank couldn’t see his pained grimace – Hank giving him a piggy-back ride to wheelchair-inaccessible places, in this case, had the advantage of keeping his face concealed.

“Okay…” Hank said, sounding dubious, but continued walking up the rocky hill, Charles’s collapsible wheelchair tucked under his arm, and Charles sent a wave of gratitude at Hank. He knew Hank was troubled by him and Charles leaving the school with no one else, leaving instruction of it to Raven, but they were both very interested in the sudden appearance of a radiation source that so far had never been seen on Earth.

Just before Charles felt like his head was going to explode, Hank stopped walking, and the headache vanished. Hank unfolded the wheelchair and lowered Charles into it, pushing it towards an arch with a kind of wavy veil in it. 

“Fascinating,” Charles said as Hank pushed him closer. “It has to be new, but it looks like it’s been here for ages.” He was going to say more, but at the edge of his mental scanning, a very familiar void appeared. “Hank- Er- Magneto’s coming.”

Hank growled, moving in front of Charles, and a few seconds later, Magneto floated onto the top of the hill, wearing the ridiculous magenta outfit and the helmet. “What are you two doing here?” he asked.

“Examining the source of a strange type of radiation,” Charles said. “We’re _scientists_ , it’s what we do. The real question is what are _you_ doing here?”

“Destroying it,” Magneto replied, coming over to Charles and Hank. “It might be dangerous to mutants, and what if humans figure out how to use it against us?”

“For God’s sake, Erik, let us at least _examine_ it first before you destroy it!” Charles exclaimed. “And if you don’t want humans getting at it, why not build a covering for it? Or put up signs saying it’s a site of nuclear radiation? That should keep them away.”

“Not men like Stryker,” Magneto replied. “Or any greedy, power-hungry humans.”

“And what about greedy, power-hungry _mutants_?” Charles spit out. “Like Shaw. Or you.”

The ground shivered. “ _What_ did you say?” Magneto growled.

“What, you wouldn’t want to see if this could be turned against _humans_?” Charles asked.

“No,” Magneto answered, reaching out a hand. As Charles watched helplessly, a strange expression flashed across Magneto’s face, then he felt himself being pulled backwards into a bright whiteness.

A second, or a day, or a decade later – Charles couldn’t tell – he felt a jolt and he was suddenly in a very strange room. He looked around, seeing people in red, blue, and gold shirts, their minds flooding with emotions ranging from alarm to curiosity to wariness. Curiously, two of the minds had some type of shielding, but none of the others did.

A moment after he finished his mental scan of the room, several people, most of them wearing red shirts, were pointing some kind of gun-like weapon at him and Hank and Magneto. A quick look at Magneto’s face showed him scowling slightly, but Charles couldn’t figure out why.

A blond human in a gold shirt – one of the humans pointing the “gun” at them – asked, “Who are you?” He couldn’t be older than Charles, but there was an air of command in his voice. 

Charles exchanged glances with Magneto and Hank. “I’m Professor Charles Xavier, my associates are Hank McCoy and Erik Lehnsherr. Where are we?”

Instead of an answer, the man shot a red beam out of the weapon, and Charles’s world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made up some drugs in this chapter. Pentachloridate is basically a mutation suppression serum, and tribenzol is a mild paralytic.

As the three people were carried to the turbolift, Jim commed Bones. “Bones, meet me and Spock in Holding Bay 3, and bring three full hypos of pentachloridate, and some tribenzol and adrenaline. ” After Bones’s grumbled acknowledgement, Jim turned to Sulu and said, “Take the conn.” Sulu nodded, and Jim and Spock headed towards the lift.

 _Are you going to explain what that was about?_ Spock sent through their bond.

“Yeah, but first let’s make sure they’re secure,” Jim replied. _Don’t worry. Only one of them is probably going to try to attack us, but if he tries to damage the Enterprise, he’ll die in the vacuum of space._

Spock raised an eyebrow but didn’t respond, and in a few seconds the lift stopped, and Jim and Spock stepped out into Holding Bay 3, where the three unconscious people were being put into cells. “Take off everything they’re wearing and replace it with standard blacks,” Jim called out. “And for the non-paralyzed human, make sure there’s _absolutely_ no metal in anything.”

The security guys nodded, and Jim and Spock waited for a few seconds before the lift doors opened and Bones stepped out. “Whaddaya need three full hypos of pentachloridate for anyway?” he asked as he came over to Jim and Spock.

“Safety precaution,” Jim replied. “One pentachloridate each, tribenzol for the blue guy, and a bit of adrenaline _after_ you’re done with the other two. Enough to wake them up in a few minutes, but not immediately. Actually, before you give them the adrenaline, get everything metal out of here. Clothes, hypos, jewelry, whatever. We can’t take any chance. Also, if you’re staying here, get a psi-blocker. The ones we used on Zemar III.”

 

Erik became aware of several things as he woke up. One, he appeared to be in a cell – all white, except for a glass wall in front and no discernible door. Two, someone had taken off his outfit while he was unconscious, replacing it with black pants and a long-sleeved black shirt. Three, he couldn’t sense any metal.

He tried to keep himself from panicking at the last fact. He was sitting on a surface that was made of metal, and he could see metal outside of the cell, but he couldn’t feel any of it.

“Jim, he’s panicking,” drawled someone, and Erik’s attention was drawn to three men. Well, not quite men – two of them were obviously human, the blond one wearing a gold shirt, and the dark-haired one wearing a blue shirt, but the other one, who was also wearing a blue shirt, had pointed ears and eyebrows that angled down.

“Thanks, Bones,” the blond human said. “Erik – can I call you Erik?” He paused, but when Erik didn’t reply, kept talking. “If you’re panicking because you can’t use your mutation, I’m sorry about that, but given how powerful you are, it was a necessary precaution. You could do a lot of damage here, and I can’t risk that.”

“And where is _here_?” Erik asked.

“You and the other two are on the USS Enterprise,” the pointy-eared one said. “Our precise location, however, is impossible to determine, considering we are on a spaceship that is currently traveling six times faster than the speed of light.”

“Impossible even for you?” the dark-haired human asked in the same drawl as before.

“As a ma-”

“Bones, Spock,” the blond said. “Save your arguing for later. Speaking of which, we’ll introduce ourselves when Charles and Hank wake up-” he was interrupted by a beeping sound. “Which is now. Charles, Hank, how are you guys feeling?”

“I have a slight headache,” Erik heard Charles say after a few seconds. “And I can’t seem to use my telepathy.”

“I can barely move,” Hank said. “What did you do to us?”

“Right now, you’re in cells that should be neutralizing your powers,” the blond one said. “Also, we did give all of you a suppression serum, just in case, and you also have a mild paralytic, so you can’t try to use your strength to escape. These are hopefully all just temporary measures, so you don’t try to attack us while we explain stuff to you.” He paused, his expression distant, then said, “Chaya t’not, Spock. I’m Jim Kirk, Captain of the Enterprise, he’s Spock, XO and Chief Science Officer, and the scowling guy is Bones, CMO.”

“My name’s Leonard McCoy, Jim,” the other human growled. “And CMO stands for Chief Medical Officer.”

“Anyway, we’re not entirely sure how you guys ended up here, but – correct me if I’m wrong – you were somewhere on Earth, in about the 1980’s, right?”

“1985, and yes,” Charles replied.

“Well, you managed to travel to – well, pretty far away from Earth at this point, and it’s 2264,” Jim Kirk said. “We’ll try to get you guys back to your original time and place, but that might take some time. In the meantime, we’d appreciate if you didn’t try to use your powers against anyone on this ship – no controlling anyone’s mind, no destroying the ship, etc. _Especially_ no destroying the ship – there’s about 400 people on her right now, and none of us want to die in a cold, airless vacuum. And if that’s not okay by you, we’ll gladly keep you in here and keep on dosing you with pentachloridate.”

“Hank and I will certainly behave,” Charles said.

“I will too,” Erik said. 

“Great,” Jim said with a grin. “Bones, why don’t you get them to the Medbay and check them out?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaya t'not apparently means "thank you" in Vulcan


End file.
